A New Enemy
by WEBHEAD14
Summary: Spider-Man has dealt with many enemy's but today he will find one more interesting then the rest.


**Its my first story so please be nice**

**I like spiderman btw ;)**

**And I have some saints row stuff in here, I liked the names of gangs lol**

**Okay well, enjoy :)**

"Robbery on 34th Street, all units please report," my police scanner screamed at 8AM on a sunny Saturday.

"Come on, just one Saturday to myself, that's all I ask," I said to my scanner as I jumped out of bed and quickly walked over to my suit.

Thankfully Aunt May was gone for the weekend, so I wouldn't have to worry about her yelling at my empty bed. I reached my closet and went for my regular suit, and then I saw where I kept my Iron Spider suit that Iron Man had made. As much as I wanted to take it, I could barely walk out of bed, and I wasn't in the mood for any bruises or broken bones. I grabbed my suit and headed for the window.

_Ah, nothing better than the smell of __Manhattan in the morning,_ I thought sarcastically as I swung my way to 34th street.

My stomach grumbled from the smells emanating from the hot dog stands getting ready for the day as well as from the fresh coffee everywhere. Note to self: shop for some "on-the-go" snacks. Maybe I could have a snack dispenser on my web shooters...

Okay, note to self-number two: do all this stuff later.

I rapidly cleared my head and sped up to my destination.

I sat on a flag pole on the building across from the bank, examining the situation. There were about seven people inside and about fifteen cops outside. Geez, New Yorkers... I couldn't just barge right in—they had to have guns. I decided to go through the air ducts at the top of the building; oh air ducts how I loved them so. I shot up to the top of the building, avoiding being seen by anyone in the bank, and reached the air ducts. There was nothing like climbing through cold metal air ducts early in the morning. I could hear the group inside the bank; their leader was giving instructions.

"Hurry with the money. We need to get out of here before Spider-Man gets here!" he shouted to his group.

"Well you want a lot of money don't you?" replied one of the guys putting money in bags.

"Come on, let's just go, we have enough. I told Johnny to park the van out back. There's a back door leading to a small alley way—we can get to it through there." The leader headed for the back.

_I guess I'll just greet them at the door_, I thought with a smile on my face

I watched as the guys at the front put down these strange devices before they ran to the corners of the building. All of a sudden the devices glowed and holograms shot out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How did these guys get holograms? I studied these guys more carefully to see if they were part of something bigger than a small group, but I couldn't tell what they were. I saw a blue and red star on the side of their outfits; I guess I'd have to look into that more, or have a nice beat up session with some interrogation.

The guys ran to the back door as fast as they could, but when they finally reached it…

"Whoa, its Spider-Man, how'd he get here?!" one of them said as I got up from leaning on the back wall.

"I was wondering when you guys would be done, but I got to say, I love the holograms. But there's just one problem: how would a small gang have holograms?" I asked as I planned out my first move.

Then, I made my move. I shot each guy in the face with a web, leaving them blind. I found out a while ago that this saved a _lot_ of time. The guy in the back started shooting; I had to move fast so that he wouldn't kill anyone. After a couple of minutes of beat downs I had the guys in webs and in front of the cops.

"Thanks, Spider-Man. This was a tough one, but we appreciate the help," one officer exclaimed to me. He looked like the head honcho of this little police force.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here to help," I replied as I jumped up and swung away.

That afternoon at home I had out a star from one of the guys' outfits and both of the holograms they had; I was studying them deeply since I had to figure out who these guys were and how they got holograms. All of a sudden a pebble hit my window; it actually made me jump a little. I walked over to my window and saw M.J. standing there. I hadn't seen her in a while, and it was nice to see her face.

"Well, hey there, stranger," I yelled to her as I opened my window.

"I was hoping we could watch some movies and hang out. I finished the science project and I'm pretty bored," she replied.

_Shit, I forgot about that._

"Hey, M.J., want to help me with my science project?" I asked with a big smile.

"Mr. Superhero forgot to do it, huh?" she shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, do you want to be safe or not?"

"Fine, fine, just let me in already." I smirked, knowing I'd won, and went to meet her at the door.

"So I'm confused. You, Peter Parker, need help with _science_?" she exclaimed with a questioning look.

"Just the poster part. I'm not good with all that poster stuff," I replied.

"You built perfectly working web shooters."

"That I'm good at, not glue and paper. It's too messy," I said offhandedly. I turned to her and she was giving me a look that said _"You're insane_._"_ Nonetheless, after about three hours of procrastination and junk food consumption, we finally finished the science project.

"Hey what are these?" M.J. inquired as she picked up the hologram device and the star logo from the bank robbery.

"Remember the bank robbery I told you about? These are from the robbers," I explained.

She put the device on the ground and a hologram shot out. "Whoa, where did these guys get this technology?" Her eyes were glued to the hologram as she studied it.

"I have no idea; I haven't gotten around to figuring that out yet." I shrugged, making my way back to my computer.

She then crouched down to examine the small circular device; she spotted a small green button and pressed it. As soon as she did, my spidey sense went crazy and I tackled her onto the bed as the device shot up and flew towards the wall. It just made a dent but it kept going toward the same direction. I got up slowly towards the device and looked at it.

"I think it's trying to go somewhere," M.J. observed.

"Well, now we know how they get them back to wherever they are hiding out."

"How do you know that's where it will go?"

"Where else would it go?"

"True."

"I'm going to follow it."

M.J. started to tense up; she, like all other girls, had that worried mother thing. Endearing and rather cute, but at times… not something I wanted to have to deal with.

Before I could do anything to reassure her, she sent a barrage of questions. "How will you be able to catch up? What if there are too many guys at their hideout? What if you can't handle it?"

"M.J., calm down, I'll be fine. This is just something small, nothing I can't handle." I kissed her on the forehead and then got suited up. "I'll be fine, don't worry," I said to her once more as I put on my web shooters and prepared myself for the wildest ride of my life.

I shot my webbing all over the device and made a little rope to hang onto; I wanted to see if this could hold my weight. I was going to ride it over. I struggled slightly as I pulled it over to the window. This little guy was a tough one. I looked back at M.J., said goodbye, and then pushed the device out of the window.

One thing was for sure: this guy _could_ my weight—maybe even more. I thought I was going to die.

Or pass out. Whichever one came first.

You'd think with the Iron-Spider I would be used to this by now.

The little device flew me across Manhattan for about seven minutes I think. We started going down, and we were going down fast. I saw a warehouse right below us. _Always a warehouse._ I jumped off quickly and rested on the side of a building while I watched the device smash through the glass windows on top. I looked for a way in and there they were: the air vents, the _blessed _air vents.

Note to self: air vents at warehouses smell really bad. I thought this smell would kill me before the gang could. I crawled a bit farther and found an opening; I looked down to see four guys sitting at a table, unarmed. _Sweet, this will be easy. _They had a whole bunch of the devices on one table.

"This is the last of them. Some idiot probably hit the button. I'm so glad we installed this," one guy said.

"Me too. It saves me a lot of trouble. Now I can have some time to myself," I interrupted as I got down, feeling proud.

I wasn't expecting them to start laughing.

"This is usually the part where you ask for mercy," I stated, trailing off slightly in uncertainty.

"The boss was right: this guy _is_ an idiot!"

I stood there in confusion, trying to take in what they said. But the next thing I knew, every door had someone blocking it, every window had guys coming through them, and about three helicopters were above me. Freaking fantastic.

I stood there, not knowing what to do, and analyzed the area for any kind of escape. I found none.

One of the doors slammed open and six men came out with a mysterious man following. He came right up to me. He was covered in clothing, not one piece of skin showing. Who's to say he had any skin? He wore a green and black suit with a matching mask on, and his voice sounded somewhat modified when he talked.

"So you're the 'Amazing' Spider-Man I've heard about," he said with his somewhat robotic voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"For now you can call me W; let's just say that I'll be the newest and best threat Manhattan will ever see. This is my organization— or gang, however you want to put it— Sons of Samedi."

"The hell is that?"

"You, and the rest of the world, will soon find out."

As he said, I saw a sniper look away for a moment and decided to make a move. I quickly jumped up and shot myself up to where the caught off guard was and shot some web in his face. I heard bullets fly and could hear W laughing. A bullet then hit me in the arm, but luckily it didn't affect how I was swinging. I managed to get out of there and headed home fast.

I jumped through the window and landed on my bed, panting and bleeding.

"Holy shit, Peter, what happened?!" M.J. screamed.

"Um, we have some new visitors in town…" I replied uneasily. The future didn't look so good.


End file.
